Austin Montgomery
Full Name: Austin Montgomery Smith Gender: Male Age: Ten Date of Birth: Jan 27th Marital Status: None Current Location: NYC Occupation: Student, kid Powers: 1) Tychokinesis 2) Clairvoyance through Objects Personality Austin is a tough cookie to warm up to although those with a soft heart feel very sorry for his condition. He feels few emotions from others with his mind fractured and his attention diverting and he does not express them the way others might expect when he does feel them, but he is a hugger. When introduced to someone he always hugs them, even if total strangers. Austin likes to feel you are really there, that you are real and not artificial so his hugs are very genuine. He hates being blocked from things and when given his freedom in a room, he will stay occupied for hours without any outside interference. An adult can talk to him about what he has and what he is doing and sometimes even he will respond verbally, but it's not part of the necessary process in his mind. Manners do not exist at this point for him. He lives for information input however. As long as it's new he takes it in; games, news, nature shows, doesn't really matter. If it's all words he will get tired of it faster which is why nature shows drag him in so much, learning the habits of animals which he has been known to recite from memory when his meds are off -- proving he has a fantastic memory for what he chooses to learn. He is most intrigued by strategy -- working your way past any obstacle to get what you want whether it be war, video game, or logical paper puzzle he will work it out eventually. Often outside the rules you lay down, but he is getting better about that now that Wii has puzzle games which are, in a way, teaching him things. His luck power he doesn't really notice yet so much as he expects the things to happen, but his finding power he enjoys using. Bastet has taught him much about responding to things he really likes and his few smiles are precious and very real. Mentally, psychologists he has been assigned to find him to be at a normal level of development wherever he is in his mind, he just does not translate well to the real world. No one has found the triggers yet to bring him into our reality fully and who can blame him when his own is so much more entertaining, joyful, and real? Family Guardians so far: Nurse Bob - 27, nursery supervisor Nurse Susan - 48, orphan supervisor (Bastet's origin) Ms Rodriguez - 32, Foster Parent (Fax's origin) Nurse Jenifer - 21, nurse-in-training (Ubu's origin) Doctor Chambers - murdered, Elderly doctor (Hamlet's origin) Nathan Donovan - at large Paige Smith - 35, adoptive mother Their Story: ' Austin does not know his past nor does anyone else, the birth part that is. His is an undocumented birth until he was found abandoned at an orphanage with the tag with his name on it. Because of the timing, he was shuffled between a few different places before being placed with a foster family who later discovered his autism. Unfortunately they didn't have the money to take care of kids and had to opt out after awhile so he was back into the system. Thus he grew up used to change, a part of life he was always ready for, the transition from one place to another normal to him just like the change of guardians. He therefore developed his own parent in his world. By taking his own reality instead of the one imposed upon him, he rapidly developed his control over his environment and became even more disconnected to the world. Meanwhile he was developing his friends (since he did not like being around children much) in his own world based on his guardians. However, this was also when his talent for finding things began to surface and he began learning to hide to avoid those who would ask him to help them find items lost or stolen around the nursery. Dealing with people making demands or trying to force him to do things also began to irritate him and he retreated more into his own world rarely responding to those outside of it. When he turned seven a woman doctor found out about his power of luck through a visit and after a couple of return visits over several days, she got him removed to her care. From there she took him in for his own protection to her home in LA where he has progressed safely with his learning. Now as he changes guardians again it is clear he does not understand about death at all, probably because in his world those he knows live on in the characters he surrounds himself with. And his latest guardian has taken him on fully as a parent, giving him a first hand connection he has never had before of a settled home. 'Category:Original Characters (DNA Alternates)